


His Little Darlings

by nickcullenlind1



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Non-Sexual, Other, aro as a father figure, jane and alec are young but have small powers, young alec and jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickcullenlind1/pseuds/nickcullenlind1
Summary: Aro returns from hosting a grand and lavish party to find a jealous and upset Jane and Alec who ache for his undivided attention.





	His Little Darlings

"Quickly, he's coming!" Jane hissed at Alec perched behind the thick wooden door. He lauched backwards, distancing himself from the door and hiding under Aro's large table that he used as a desk. He gripped the legs of the table with his pudgy hands and waited, hearing Aro's approaching footsteps along the corridor. 

He turned his head to his sister, Jane, who sat on the leather armchair, legs crossed beneath her. "Do we have to? Won't he be angry?" He asked quietly, peeking out from between the legs of the desk. 

Jane sighed and looked up from the book she was pretending to read. "Alec, it's a good plan. He goes off to a party without bringing us, hosts it here in our home and yet you want to smile and bat your eyes at him anyway? You're too soft." She tutted and snapped her book shut.

"He deserves to have some sort of hostility from us. He gives all his attention to his guests. We need to make him give us all his attention." She concluded and Alec sighed, pulling himself up onto Aro's chair behind the desk.

Alec sighed softly and shook his head. "I'm not sure, Jane. I don't want to offend him."   
Jane sat up suddenly, forwards. "He's offended us. It's what he deserves." 

They both cut off their conversation and glanced towards the door as the keys jingled and twisted in the lock before Jane quickly re-opened her book and Alec lay his head forlornly on the desk.   
"Now quiet, Alec. Don't talk to him."  
"Yes, Jane." He whined. 

The door swung quietly open and Aro tiptoed into his room, no doubt he had anticipated Jane and Alec's prescence no matter how late it was. Glancing at the clock, he saw it had just gone midnight. They needed to get into bed. 

He crept over to Alec who sat as still as he could, being careful not to smile and look up at Aro, pretending to not have noticed him. 

Aro smiled fondly at the quiet boy and looked across at Jane who pretended to remain oblivious to his arrival. "Jane?" He asked softly, glancing at his twelve year old twins with much love. Jane ignored the sound of his voice and flicked through a book that she couldn't read. 

"You can't read yet." Aro pointed out quietly to her, smoothing Alec's tufty hair as he did so. I'm going to teach you when the school term starts. Remember?" He reminded quietly. Jane remained silent, so Aro continued. "You'll like school. I think you'll enjoy it." He stood before her expectantly, waiting for a response so Jane reluctantly put down the book and glared at him. 

"You went to a party without us." She snapped, Alec flinched at her tone. "You disappeared and left us alone. Again." Aro's eyes widened at her comments but she continued.   
"Alec here, is likely to kiss your feet and praise you regardless, but I will not." 

"My darlings." Aro crossed to Jane's side and stroked her blonde locks. "I am sorry." He apologised sincerely but Jane wanted to play it out for as long as possible. Alec however, was ready to accept his apology and fall into his arms, but Jane's piercing glare stopped him. 

Alec remained in his seat and sighed.

"We are your children." Jane continued in a cold, emotionless voice. "We deserve your attention. All of it. It's not fair that you splash all your charm and money on your aristocratic guests who make too much noise and eat all the food." She complained and Aro sighed. 

"My dear, they are deserving of my attention just as you are-"  
Aro's words were cut off by his cry of pain as he sunk to his knees, while Jane focussed her gift upon him. She couldn't quite keep it up all the time but the amount of pain was enough to bring Aro to the floor. 

He groaned softly, clutching at his chest until Alec ran to Jane's side and shook her, distracting her. "Stop it, Jane. Please!" The pain cut off immediately and Aro gasped, slowly regaining his balance and stood. 

"Jane, my dear," He murmured a little shakily. "You must learn to control your emotions. You cannot hurt anyone who does the slighest thing to upset you." He walked slowly to his desk and pushed back the chair, taking his seat. 

"Now come here." He held out his arms to accomodate both of them, but it was Alec who ran over first, ever forgiving. He climbed into Aro's lap and pressed his cheek to Aro's chest. Jane watched Aro rock him like a baby for a few moments before succumbing and joining them. 

He pulled Jane against him also, the twins so skinny and slight that they fit easily in his lap with room left over. "I am sorry, Aro." She murmured softly to him and he chuckled. "My darlings." He pressed his cheek to their hair, smoothing it back and forth until their eyes closed. 

He carefully stood, with them in his arms and carried them to his large bed. He precariously balanced them in his arms as he pulled back the heavy blankets and lowered them into the bed.  
He tucked the covers around them and watched them wrap their arms around each other. 

"Alec." He pressed his cold lips to his brown hair before repeating the action on Jane. "Jane." He stood back slightly and glanced down at them. His, they were all his. 

"My darlings." He closed the door behind him and left them to sleep.


End file.
